


Cookies Over PB & J

by qjuiq



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Jealousy, Peanut Butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky are making sandwiches for lunch while Tony minds his own.</p><p>But your closeness with the winter soldier makes him tense.</p><p>You only feel for Tony; too bad he doesn't know that quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies Over PB & J

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta give Tony some love, right?
> 
> I kind of notice I have a thing with writing jealousy fics, but ayye they're cute too! :D

"Bucky, the ratio of jelly and peanut butter is uneven you goof." You laugh as you and him spread on your bread. 

You were one of the few close friends of the famous Avengers, chosen because of your playful nature and patience. 

This isn't the first time you would be rehabilitating a chronologically frozen soldier; Steve was quite easy, his open mind and friendliness made everything simple. Bucky on the other hand... Let's just say he's "friendlier" on the inside rather than his winter soldier counterpart. 

His metal arm brushes up against you as you both work to spread your jelly. You raise a suspicious eyebrow at him, earning a knowing smirk. 

"What?" You ask, wanting to know what he was so smug about. "I'd snatch you up in a heartbeat doll, if it wasn't for angry old Stark over there." He whispers in your ear, his breath tickling your ear. You giggle, leaning away from Bucky.

"Not even, Barnes." You look over at Tony for a second who's sitting on the couch. He's staring at you, his concentration nowhere but your face. You feel yourself blush, immediately looking away. Bucky smirks again, nudging you. 

Your second closest friend was well aware of your crush on Iron Man, as well as your best friend, Steve. Steve never understood what you saw in him but even he himself was good friends with Tony; maybe he didn't see the little extra you saw in the lonely billionaire. 

Tony was always haughty and came off as arrogant, but when it was just you two he was as sweet as apple pie. He wasn't one to show tenderness in public, but you knew him and you were close. Almost as close as you and Steve, but no one could take the place of your best friend besides the iconic spangled super hero. So what was Tony to you exactly? 

You knew he was lonely for sure because whenever you'd walk by him in his lab, he was still hunched over on whatever he was working on even after Bruce would leave. 

There was one night where you had the feeling to check in on him. Just to be safe. 

\---

Coming from the kitchen you were walking back to your room, already dressed for bed in your robe and pajamas. You wore the typical button up shirt and long pants, your favorite furry slippers on your feet.   
You had a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for a midnight snack, and seeing Tony as you passed by his lab you figured you'd share the fun. 

"Jarvis, lemme in would you?" You asked the AI. The glass door opened but the sound went undetected by the scientist. 

"Tony, it's late..." You yawn as you walk over to the bench. You sit on the stool next to him, his attention still on the gadget in front of him. You placed your cookies and milk on the table, leaning over to look at his face. 

There were bags under his eyes but they were open as day. You knew he was tired, but he wouldn't budge. "I work better at night." He mutters, sparks flying in front of him. "Please take a break, at least." You wanted him to go to sleep, it was no secret that Tony worked until he combusted. 

You sighed. "I have milk and cookies, eat one as a breather?" You offer him one, biting into one of your own as you do. 

He glanced over for a second but hadn't stopped what he was working on. This had irked you, the way he kind of just brushed you off. You pouted, pushing the cookie towards him again. You were just worried about him, that's all. "If you don't eat it, I will." You threaten. "Leave me one." He says, not even looking at you. 

You grin to yourself; maybe you could distract him for a second to get him to stop working. "Not a chance. If you want a cookie, you're going to have to take one now." You ate another cookie, the one to still held out to Tony your new target. 

Tony pauses for a moment, lifting his goggles to look at you. "Don't be a kid, leave me a cookie. I might want one later." He eyed the plate but it had nothing but a crumb. 

"Man, sounds like you're asking for a favor Stark." You smirk as you slowly bring the cookie to your mouth. 

Tony's eyes widened as he rips off his goggles, you jump away in time before he lunged for the cookie. 

"Take a break and I won't eat the cookie." You giggle, earning a frown from Tony. "I'm already fighting for the cookie, isn't that enough?" Tony lunges at you again but you side dodge him. 

You hope that through your playfulness Tony knew you were concerned for him. Seems he was taking the bait. 

"You're a terrible flirt, by the way." Tony finally grabbed the cookie from your hand, a triumphant smirk on his face. 

"I was not flirting, I was merely concerned." You blush, frowning at Tony. 

He quirks an eyebrow, taking a bite of the cookie. He munches as you stare at the way his jaw clenches with each chew. Tony notices, stepping towards you. You take a step back but he wraps an arm around your waist.

"T-Tony?" You stutter, his chocolate brown eyes looking you up and down. He takes the last bite of his cookie, staring you down as he eats. 

Goodness, there was something you felt between you and Tony but you couldn't name it just yet. You knew he was a sad man; you could see it in his face whenever he looked amongst the group, everyone in their own conversations. He loved every single one of his teammates, but the way he treated you, you knew you were different. You knew Tony set you apart from everyone else; his smile was wider with you, the way he talked to you was gentler, kinder, hell he still flirted with you nonetheless but it was never too inappropriate, it was just... Sweet. 

Your eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes, a bit of chocolate on the side of his mouth. You wondered if mentioning his small mess would intimate something expected, but there's no way. This wasn't a movie, Tony was your friend. His playfulness was face valued and you took it as such. 

"You have some chocolate, Tony." You chuckle, motioning to the side of his mouth. He leans in closer to you, pulling your abdomens flush against each other. 

You're surprised but your eyelids are heavy. Why is Tony so close? You just came in here to give him cookies because you cared for your friend. You just wanted him to rest, to finally get some sleep, to be relaxed for once in his life. Then why weren't you pushing him away from you?

"Mind cleaning it for me?" His free hand reaches behind your head, leaning you towards his face. 

Your heart is thumping in your chest, his pink plump lips looking magnificent in this moment. He's trying to kiss you, and you're about to fall for it. 

"Of course." You smile, bringing your arm up and wiping his face with the sleeve of your robe. 

His eyes are wide, obviously stunned with your reaction. Tony had expected you to lean and kiss him like most women, they're keen to giving Tony what he wants. But what a lovely fool he was to think you were like most women. 

Tony fancied you since the moment you opened that pretty little mouth of yours, that first day you were introduced to the team. 

Steve had brought you over for lunch and you met everyone. Tony remembered how big you smiled when you shook his hand, your toothy grin infectious to everyone in the room including him. 

Ever since, he had tried so hard but sneakily to let you know of his affections, but you were too precious and young in his eyes to want to seriously pursue. You were much different than any other girl he's ever thought about being with, you were genuinely and funny, and every time you talked to Tony you talked to Tony, not the billionaire or Iron Man. 

He thought watching over you and being your friend was enough, but that spot was taken by Steve. 

God, he hated the way Steve looked at you. Steve was practically an older brother to you, but the way Steve stared at you from across the room was far from platonic. It made Tony's insides burn with something he wasn't familiar with, but he never showed it. 

He had no claim over you, no right at all. But what he did have now was closeness, closeness that you had never had with the captain before. 

"You can even have my milk, as long as you promise to sleep." You pat his face lovingly as you slip out of his arm. 

Tony watched you as you being to walk out of his lab, a small smile on your face. 

You weren't sure if Tony was serious in trying to kiss you, but if he did decide to pursue you, you wouldn't fight it. Truth be told, you had a small crush on him. 

\---

"I love peanut butter and jelly," you lick your lips, biting into your sandwich. 

You can feel a pair of eyes on you as you eat but you don't bother to look at who it is. 

Bucky smirks at Tony, slightly irking the iron man. Bucky didn't have feelings for you beyond friendship, but boy did he love messing with people like Tony. 

"Here, lemme try." Bucky leans over and bites out of your hand, making you blink. You swallow your food, unaware of the inferno blazing behind the furious Stark. 

"You have your own sandwich, you child." You sneer at Bucky. He shrugs, holding in a laugh. 

Tony launches up from his seat, walks over to the kitchen and grabs your sandwich. You're too slow to react as he throws it away, leaving you shocked. 

Man, this was getting good according to Bucky. Tony wrapped his arms around your waist, standing over you protectively from behind. Your entire body was on fire, your face aflame as you could feel Tony's arc reactor pressing into your back. This was too close for comfort, especially in the company of a close friend. 

"Tony, that was rude! I was eating that!" You sputter, poorly struggling against Tony's frontside. He thought you were adorable trying horribly to get away from him. Both men thought so, and it was no use whatsoever. 

"We can eat in my room. Excuse us, James." Tony throws you over his shoulder, carrying you out of the kitchen. 

You send Bucky a pleading look but the brunette only shrugs at you, another knowing smirk on his face. 

\---

"Tony!" You shriek as he throws you on his bed. 

Tony wasn't going to have you flirt with Bucky right in front of him; it wasn't unbearable but he wouldn't tolerate the way Bucky was so comfortable with you. He was only fine with Steve being close to you, but not Bucky. He didn't know Bucky like you did, nor did he care to. All he cared about right now was making his feelings clear 

"When did you get so close with Barnes?" Tony asks, almost crawling on top of you. "This is not goi g to happen, Tony, stop it!" You place a hand on his face trying to stop him, but he gently pulls your hand away. Your nerves were making your head spin, the man handling was too much including this whole bed situation. 

You felt a sudden wave of anger wash through you, the thought of how many broads have been through these sheets sending your mind beyond reason.

"I will not lay in this filthy bed!" You practically yell, but Tony's face is confused. "What do you mean filthy?"

"I don't want to you laying me in these sheets, in this bed. I'm not one of your women, Tony." You glare at him, your gaze burning into his. 

"I'm not hearing you." Tony wasn't hoping you were turning him down.

You pushed him off the bed, sitting up as he stood straight. 

"There have been too many women in this bed, and I'm not going to add to that list, Tony." Your face was Crimson, obviously embarrassed to share this thought with him. You liked Tony, and you could definitely look past all of his past relationships. You didn't care, but if he ever did get to you you swore yourself you were going to be his last.

Tony chuckled at you, making you flinch. "I'm not kidding," tears of frustration begin to form in your eyes. 

Tony leans down, placing a hand behind your head. He leans his forehead against yours, smiling. 

"Honey, I've never brought a girl in here before." He looks you in the eyes.

You blink your tears away, now it was your turn to be confused. 

"W-What?" You're breathless as you can't help but stare at his lips. He notices this and grins. 

"I bring those women to another room, never in my real room. You're the first." He leans you back down gently this time. 

You look up at him, his body on your left as his other arm holds his body up. You look him up and down, biting your lip. Tony was indeed a beautiful man, even yourself could not deny this fact. "Last." You whisper. Tony cocks his head to the side. You wrap an arm around his neck, pulling him down to kiss you. 

His eyes are wide, but he gives in as you pull away slightly and bring him back in. 

Tony was surprised at your initiation, but he was far from stopping. He welcomed your kisses gladly, rolling you both over so now you leaned on top of him. 

"I want to be your last, Tony." You look into his eyes, nothing but seriousness in your stare. He remembers the moment he fell in love with you, that night months ago when you had checked in on him late at night. You may have just been walking by but there was enough kindness in you to stop by and talk to him. 

No one ever checked on him, whenever they did they weren't so persistent. Maybe the more you tried the more he had realized you really did care. He wasn't going to let someone as caring as you walk out on him. 

Too many people had left him in the dust, his father, Pepper, and you were not going to be another. 

Tony chuckles, your hair looming over you both like a curtain. 

"I'm not jok-" You begin to speak but Tony cuts you off with another kiss. 

He definitely gets what you're trying to say, and don't worry you were definitely his last. Tony saw you as untouchable, someone he had never wanted to taint with his own soiled past. In this moment though he could feel that you'd be someone who would accept him whole, someone who would look over his past discrepancies. You were the one to take Tony one hundred percent whole and he was so glad to have found you. 

"Tony, if we do this, I'm going to have all of you, so be ready." You say as you blush, looking down at him.   
He only smirks. "Trust me, baby, I wouldn't give you any less."

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms welcome <3


End file.
